Desire
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Porque te quiero mas que a nada, te deseo mas que a nada Porque te amo más que a nada.


_**"Desire"**_

_La lluvia caía a cantaros. Tres sombras permanecían inmóviles en medio de la oscuridad. Los cabellos rubios empapados del más alto estaban pegados a su frente y llevaba los labios azules por el frío. La mujer de gafas observaba al mas bajo con ojos tristes, mientras sostenía una mano inerte, helada, pálida, tal como la de un cádaver. El tercero permanecía con la mirada fija en la oscuridad reinante, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, mientras la lluvia provocaba estragos en su cuerpo._

_"Es tan helada, Eren..." Susurro, haciendo a la Mayor Hanji Zoe dar un violento respingo. "Tenemos que irnos ya, Levi..."_

_"Le prometí a Eren que esperaría aquí..." Dijo con voz ausente, carente de interés hacia la de cabellos castaños que tiriteaba como hoja al viento, una enorme mano se posó sobre su hombro y la voz cálida de Erwin casi fue capaz de convencerlo. "Tenemos, tienes que venir con nosotros, Levi por favor..." Se apartó bruscamente de su toque y lo ignoró, decidiendo algo, a la mierda con su voz._

_El debía esperar a Eren._

_"¿Porque tardas tanto, mocoso?" Susurro cuando se quedo a solas. "Eren me dijo que esperará aquí..."_

_**"¿Maldición? No. No sabes nada, estúpido mocoso. Eres un milago."**_

Dijese lo que dijese la gente, cosa que poco le importaba, Erd, Petra, Auruo y Gunther le importaban como pocas personas en lo que quedaba del resquebrajado mundo. Aún cuando abría los ojos, juraría poder escuchar a Gunther y a Erd riendose, mientras Auruo gruñia enfadado, o la suave voz de Petra al otro lado de la puerta, llamandoló con delicadeza para que fuese a desayunar.

Pero tras bajar las escaleras se encontraba con un comedor a solas, y una taza de café, aún humeante en el lugar que le correspondía a la cabeza de la mesa. Se sentaba, y su estúpida mente le llevaba la escena de sus cuatro muchachos a su alrededor riendose o discutiendo, daba igual, pero estando ahí, aunque no quisiese admítirlo, iluminando un poco su propia oscuridad. Pero cuando reaccionaba lo descubría y la verdad le abofeteaba con crueldad.

Estaba solo.

Así era mañana tras mañana, soportando el infinito peso de una soledad casi infernal, que le rodeaba aunque a sus lados hubiese gente. Sus muchachos se habían ido, habían muerto, y como siempre, como siempre, había sido por su máldita, por su jodida culpa "Duerme conmigo hoy, Eren..." No supo cuando pensó en decir aquello, pero su boca se movió por si sola. El chico le miró confundido. "No puedes dormir bien, ¿Cierto?"

Era todo un espectaculo ver como la sangre cubría sus mejillas.

"N-No Sargento, estoy bien.."

"Tu boca habla, pero no es lo que tus ojos dicen..." El muchacho ladeó la cabeza, sin entender. Vaya, que adorable. "Tienes ojeras..." Señalo, sobresaltando al crío que se cubrío el rostro con las hojas que seguramente Erwin le había enviado a traves del mocoso. "¡L-Lo siento! P-Pero siempre han lúcido a-así..." Levi Ackerman lo contempló, escéptico. "No, no es verdad. Tienes ojeras..."

Eren enrojeció a niveles casi pecaminosos antes de dejar las hojas sobre la mesa y correr afuera cubriendose el rostro, alarmado. "¡I-Ire a lavarme la cara!"

Levi siguió mirando en dirección a donde Eren había corrido, a solas, mientras su boca decía, traicionando sus pensamientos lo que cruzaba en ese instante por su cabeza. "Estás teniendo pesadillas. Sé que sufres, y porqué, y ahora sé que estas teniendo pesadillas..." Dijo mientras hacía fuerzas para ponerse en pie.

_**"Cada vez que abró los ojos, cada vez que despierto... Sus emociones son tranquilas. Serenas.**_

_**Pero el siempre parece inquieto."**_

"Eren..."

"¿No le duele?" Pregunta mientras tímidamente se inclina junto a la cama de su Heichou que lo observa en el mas profundo de los silencios, justo antes de contestar aquel cuestionamiento. "Estoy bien..." Sus grandes ojos brillaban pero rodeandolos, marcas oscuras le tatuaban la piel. "Le cambiaré los vendajes..." Dijo tomando con suma delicadeza el miembro herido del Capitán.

"No les cambies hasta que te lo diga..." Dijo con voz cortante, alejando su cálida mano. _"Tienes ojeras" _fue lo que su mente le susurro al oído. No permitio que saliesen de nuevo de sus labios. "Ve y descansa..." Eren le miro justo antes de que un leve color rosa cubriese sus pomulos, aún infantiles. "Estoy bien Sargento, no se preocupe. ¿Puedo ayudarlo con algo más?"

_"Quiero tocarle_" Pensó Levi cuando observo aquella reacción. No supo porque, pero el deseo de su cuerpo por tocar a Eren era tal, que las yemas de sus dedos le quemaron por varios segundos. Eternos segundos. Los pensamientos de Eren, en cambio, eran nerviosos. Su corazón latía rápidamente, mientras su mirada se concentraba en la de Levi, imaginandose infantilmente lo bien que se sentía que su Heichou se preocupase tanto por el, aún sabiendo que había sido él, el que... "Entonces si, necesito algo. Quedaté conmigo..." Apenas dijo aquello, cuando fuerza rodeo su muñeca, y tiró de él, hasta que sus labios virgenes chocaron contra la boca hambrienta de Levi Ackerman. "¡S-Sargento!" Exclamo, separandose de aquellos labios que sin quererlo ni pensarlo hicieron agua su boca.

"Tienes unos ojos enormes, Eren..." Susurro antes de aferrar con mas fuerza su rostro y besarlo de nuevo, haciendo a Eren recostarse parcialmente sobre su lecho, mientras atacaba sin piedad aquellos labios. Se sentían tan bien. Se sentían tan bien, eran tan necesarios en aquellos segundos que le pareció, por un instante, que no podría apartarse de ellos luego de probarlos. "H-Hei.." Le silencio. Que no hablase, que no pensase, el solo quería besarlo y que Eren le besará. Y así fue. "Estas vivo..." Susurro apartandose un poco, antes de arremeter de nuevo.

El mocoso coloco su brazo alrededor de su cuello, mientras sus torpes labios adolescentes se movían en busca desesperada de los contrarios, haciendo que los cuerpos de Levi y Eren ardiesen por igual. Entonces, con brusquedad, Eren se aparto, agitado, totalmente sonrojado y con pequeñas lágrimas acumulandose en sus enormes ojos verdes."¡L-Lo siento..!" Dijo tocandose los labios desesperado, como si imaginase que solo fue un sueño. Se retiro al borde del llanto, alegandole ir a terminar sus deberes y con mil disculpas en la boca, que anteriormente Levi había ocupado.

Los ojos grises solo pudieron seguir su figura nerviosa hasta que desaparecio, tras aquella puerta.

(...)

El corazón le latía a mil por hora, no figuradamente, mientras corría el castillo a solas en busca de Eren. Cuando no le encontro, ni le respondió, el sentimiento de ansiedad mas grande que jamás hubiese experimentado le invadio, y su mente le daba terribles ideas del porqué el mocoso no respondía ni aparecía. Las imagenes de lo que quedaba de Isabel, o de como Farland se despidió le llegaron a la cabeza y estuvo a punto de comenzar a gritar. Entonces, al salir del interior del fuerte, lo vió ahí, campante el completo idiota. Un golpe, tras otro, tras otro, tras otro...

No podía detenerse. ¡Quería matarlo por asustarlo de esa forma! "¿Te duele?.." Le pregunto mientras el muchacho jadeante y dolorido se hacía ovillo en el suelo. "Eso es bueno... Porque significa que estas vivo." Otra patada hizo a Eren doblarse del dolor. No sabia porque lo golpeaba, solo quería hacerlo. Quería sentir que Eren estaba ahí, que estaba ahí, con él...

"¡L-Lo siento, lo s-siento...!" Exclamo enterrando su rostro en el suelo. Levi le miro confundido.

"¿Porque te disculpas?"

"¡P-Porque yo estoy aquí, yo estoy aquí y ellos no!" Grito levantando su cara hecha un mar de lágrimas. Ackerman no comprendió. "P-Porque se que aunque me disculpe no me perdonaras... ¡S-Se que nunca lo harás!"

"¿Huh?"

"Porque todo su grupo... Porque todos murieron.Y murieron por mi culpa..." Grandes lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, mientras sollozos rompían su pecho sin piedad. "Por eso está molesto conmigo. Por eso... Por eso me odia..." Le contemplo, con arrepentimiento. "Me dice que estoy vivo... Pero es porque ellos murieron y yo sigo aún aquí.."

"No pongas palabras en mi boca..."

Eren lo miro sin comprenderlo desde su sitio en el suelo, pero Levi esquivo su mirada, sintiendose de nuevo de aquella manera. Tristes recuerdos, dolorosos, inmisericordes le envolvieron, nublando su mente una vez más con los susurros de un pasado cruel, inclemente, azotandolo sin piedad alguna. "Moribundos..." Susurro. No era él, era su corazón de nuevo hablando por sí mismo. Era su corazón. Su corazón y su dolor. "Todos los que me rodean, los que se acercan a mí, terminan de esa forma..." No supo porque no detenía sus lbios, porque no acallaba su voz. Pero de un momento a otro se encontro perdido ante aquel horrendo mar de dolorosos sentimientos que amenazaban con tragarselo, desnudando su alma y mostrando aqulla agonía al muchacho que sin creer miraba como su Sargento dejaba de ser la leyenda que era y se convertía en un hombre con miedos y debilidades. "Me dejan con grandes esperanzas. Con grandes expectativas... Y..." La voz se le atasco. _Ya lo comprendó_, pensó._ Me siento solo._ "... Y luego me dejan atrás."

_**"Estoy tan perdido. Estoy tan perdidamente solo, solo, lleno de pesar... Tan solo"**_

"Tienes que vivir, Eren..." Dijo regresando su afilada y grisacea mirada hacia las orbes cuajadas en lágrimas de un muchacho tirado delante suyo. "Tienes que vivir... y..." Dios como le... Como le... "Y tienes que hacerme vivir..."

"Tu me has salvado..." Murmuro el mocoso.

"Se que no realizaste, que no actuaste como se espero en aquella misión Eren, pero..." Ambos se observaron mientras Levi daba un paso en dirección al chiquillo, y Eren se incorporaba para encarar a su Sargento. A su Capitán, a su Levi. "Pero justo ahora tu estas aquí, vivo, y con eso me basta..."

Eren sintió como de nuevo un sollozo quebrantaba su fortaleza e irrumpía su pecho. Levi solo podía verle, solo podía mirr a ese chico que tanto había afectado en él. "La gente no sabe en que creer. Nunca ha sabido, y nunca lo sabrá Eren, pero ahora lo unico que podemos hacer es darle una esperanza..." Clavo su mirada en aquellos luceros aqua que ahora había llegado incluso a necesitar. "Mientras tu vivas tu serás esa esperanza. Cargaras sobre tu hombros con la esperanza de toda la humanidad..." Se arrodillo, estando a su altura, disfrutando de aquel hermoso cuadro, de aquel hermoso chico. "Incluyendo con la mía..." Eren dejo escapar un sollozo.

"Tienes que vivir, Eren..."

"S-Si Heichou..." Contestó hecho un mar de lágrimas. "Si Levi-san..."

Levi Ackerman le miro una ultima vez antes de finalmente hablar. "¿Podemos dormir juntos hoy?"

"Si. Si, Levi, si..." Entonces, sin poder evitarlo, tras rodearlo con sus brazos le susurro al oído. "Soy el hombre mas poderoso de la humanidad. Duerme..."Su aliento acarició su piel, dejando el corazon adolescente al borde de un colapso. "Duerme entre los brazos del mas poderoso, Eren..."

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo. Entonces Eren desesperado por aliviar a aquel hombre lo aferro con fuerzas antes de que su voz saliese y le dijese. "No debes tener miedo..." Dio un suave beso a su pálida piel. "No moriré. Lo prometo..."

"Maldición..." Masculló Levi, levantando su rostro para mirarlo. Para mirarlo bien. "Quiero romperte en mis brazos..." Eren sonrió, enternecido, ansiando más cercanía, estrechandoló más. "Cuando tengas que llorar, hazlo en mis brazos..." El chico se aferro a él. "Así tus hermosos ojos, pareceran dos luceros..."

(...)

"Mgh... Ahh..." Gimió la dulce voz de Eren en su oído, mientras Levi levantaba su camisa, y admiraba la piel morena perlada en sudor. Maldición, cuanto le deseaba. "No resisto más..." Su aliento ardiente quemo su oído, hizo a su corazón estallar en un galope frenetico, hizo a su sexo erguirse en sus pantalones, hizo desear aún mas del límite de lo sano a su Heichou. "L-Levi..." Susurro antes de besarle con desesperación, diablos, diablos, cuanto lo ansiaba. Cuanto le amaba.

Sentir el cuerpo de Levi Ackerman contra el suyo iba más allá de cualquier fantasía. Tan caliente. Tan hermoso. Tan perfecto...

Tan Levi.

Desgarro su interior con cada embestida, desgarro su carne, tomo su virgínidad y robó su corazón aquella dulce, aquella eterna noche de gemidos, de besos, de sentimientos a flor de piel. Su cuerpo era su droga, su nombre, su mantra. Embestidas, estocadas, cada cosa de su Capitán le hacían tocar el cielo, le hacían acariciar las estrellas con las manos...

Dos esencias, dos cuerpos, un solo corazón unido aquella noche eterna de labios ansiosos, deseo consumado, de amor reafirmado.

"¿Sigues vivo?" Bueno, eso hasta que la mañana llegó y de una bofetada totalmente literal le recibió. Sonrojado se hizo bola aferrando edredon y cubriendo su rostro. Dios, no sabía si gritar ante la visión de un Levi desnudo, o gritar por la verguenza que le producía que lo viese así.

"¡Ya es suficiente por hoy, Heichou...!" Gritó.

Solamente por aquel día.

Luego de eso, el tiempo transcurrio, y ambos no paraban de necesitar la presencia del contrario, pero para Eren no había bendición mas grande que el pasar cada segundo del día con su Sargento, de mañana a mañana, sin interrupción, disfrutando de la obsesión de la limpieza y el orden d su superior, hasta de intentar enseñarlo a cocinar como se debe. Intentarlo, claro esta.

_**"Se lo prometo Sargento, no moriré..."**_

Solo fue una promesa. El rugido, el acero, la destrucción. Fue lo que acabo con su cuento de amor, y ahí lo tenían, mirandolo encadenado, pero sonriente tras aquellas málditas rejas que le ímpedian sentirse completamente. Sus manos ansiosas se unieron borrando cualquier rastro de distancia entre ellos, sintiendo su calor, amando su cercanía.

Ejecutar a Eren Jaëger. Ejecutar al ultimo titán.

No prestó atención a aquella molesta voz que dijo esa horrible frase, sino que concentró en su Eren, hermoso, sonriente. " Te veré en el mismo lugar Levi. Te lo prometo..." Aquella sonrisa, aquel beso, acariciando sus labios, probando su alma, lamiendo su sabor, disfrutando al contrario.

"Esperame ahí, mi Levi..."

Siempre.

Siempre, quiso contestar al ver aquella bella sonrisa dedicada sola y exclusivamente para él.

Pero por alguna razón, aquella le pareció triste. Le parecio triste...

(...)

_"Levi no ha regresado..." Los ojos castaños tras las gafas lucían melancólicos, tristes."... Eren ya ha sido ejecutado..."_

_"¿Cuantos días han pasado?" Una pregunta sin respuesta concreta, sintió Erwin Smith al formurarla. Tan ambigua, tan dolorosa. Tan verdadera._

_**"Te he estado esperando."**_

_**"¿Porque tardas tanto?"**_

_**"No puedo esperarte más mocoso..."**_

_**"¿Tomé la desición incorecta, cierto?" Su voz, Su voz.**_

_**"Ni me lo menciones.."**_

_**"¿Porque a mí, Levi?"**_

_**"Quién sabe..." Casi lo podía sentir. No tenía fuerzas ni para pararse, pero bendito sea el Dios que fuera, ahí estaba él. Podía sentirlo. Podía sentirlo. De verdad, podía, el podía. Podía sentirlo.**_

_**"Pero, ¿Estas bien? ¿Tu estás bien, Eren?"**_

_**Una sonrisa, un corazón. Era él. Era su Eren.**_

_**"No te vayas. No me dejes..."Súplico entre sintiendolo entre sus brazos. "Llevame contigo. Quedate... Quedaté conmigo..."**_

_**Eren sonrió, antes de aferrarlo, aferrarlo con su alma.**_

_**"Siempre..."**_

_**Te deseo tanto.**_

_**Te amo tanto.**_

_"...Bien hecho, Levi." Susurro Erwin Smith con aquel que fuese su camarada delante suyo. "Ahora ve con él..."_

_**"¿Tienes alguna prisa, mocoso?"**_

_**"N-No..."**_

_**"Entonces te quedarás conmigo..."**_

_**"¡Claro que sí!"**_

_**"¿Siempre?" Levi pregunta.**_

_**Eren le sonrié, mientras le toma de la mano y mirandole con sus luceros aquas asiente. **_

_**"Estaremos siempre juntos..."**_

_**El no pedía otra cosa.**_

_**"Te quiero más que a nada. Te deseo más que a nada. Te amo más que a nada"**_

_Hermosas Criaturas:_

_Antes que nada, los créditos a la asombrosa Ireth Kirkland por haber traducido el doujinshi "Desire", si lo ves, espero de verdad que no te moleste que lo haya escrito o si es muy poca cosa lo siento, de verdad, de verdad. Eres genial. Es una sugerencia de una autora que me dejo reviews en el fic anterior. _

_Ojala y te guste hermosa, y ojala y les guste a los demás._

_Con eterno afecto y cariño,_

_Elisa Lancaster_


End file.
